Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome came for the wedding, and wasn't expecting anything else. But once a strawberry blond caught her scent, she wasn't letting go of poor Kagome. Tanya finally found her mate, and she isn't' letting go. Even if she is a girl.


_**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**_

_**Summary: Kagome came for the wedding, and wasn't expecting anything else. But once a strawberry blond caught her scent, she wasn't letting go of poor Kagome. Tanya finally found her mate, and she isn't' letting go. Even if she is a girl.**_

_**Crossover: Twilight/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tanya**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at her aunt, "Are you sure it is alright for me to come?" She didn't want to arrive unannounced, it was rude.

Her Aunt just smiled, and patted Kagome's cheek, "It will be fine! I know Bella has been wanting to see you, and she gets to see you a littler earlier if you come with me. So no more worrying, understand!"

Kagome nodded, "Yes Renee."

Renee rolled her eyes as she turned her car down the long driveway, it was going to be a good day. Her daughter was getting married, something she didn't think she would ever see.

Bella had been stubborn on the fact since she was younger that she was never going to get married, and here her daughter was getting married at the age of eighteen.

Kagome who sighed, looked at the passing trees, so many things had changed. She finished the jewel, had said her goodbye to her friends and started living her life.

She was now twenty-one, and going to school here in the states. Kagome had become a citizen and lived close to Renee and her new husband as she went to school. It was nice to live close to her family, but she still missed her family in Japan. Kagome was content though.

She missed her immediate family in Japan, but she was happy she had other family in the states. Kagome hadn't seen Bella since she first moved to the states, which was a little over three years ago.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the car jerked to a stop, blinking Kagome took in her surroundings. One could tell there was something going on at this house from all the decorations, as well as the tent that was not that far from the house.

The family sure went all out on this wedding_, 'Bella didn't plan this wedding, that is for sure.' _Kagome thought a small smirk coming to her lips. If Bella had, had her way it would be a shotgun wedding...Bella hated being the center of attention.

Taking a deep breath Kagome opened the door of the car and stepped out.

"Renee! You're here early!" A soprano voice said as Renee laughed and went over to greet a small looking woman.

"Alice. How are you?" Renee smiled, "I came early...I have a surprise visitor for Bella."

The woman, Alice, turned to look at her and tilted her head to the side, "Bella will be surprised that is for sure." SHe clapped her hands together and gestured for the two to follow her, "I will show you where she is just finishing her makeup!"

Kagome and Renee both followed Alice into the house and up the stairs.

"Wait here for a second." Alice told them as she went inside the room. Not even seconds later Alice came back out and waved the two in.

Kagome bit back a smile as the two entered, she could feel the nervousness Bella was sending out just by walking into the room.

"My Baby!" Renee yelled as she shot off out go hug her daughter. She really knew how to break the ice.

"Mom!" The sound of joy in her cousins voice could be heard, "Your_ early!" _

"Hey! I can be early sometimes!" Renee playfully glared at her daughter, "...well sometimes." This earned a laugh from Bella.

"I did come early for a reason!" Renee turned to Kagome and Bella's eyes widened.

"Kagome!" Bella shot up and with wide eyes Kagome moved forward quickly as she saw her cousin trip.

Kagome laughed, "You really haven't changed. " She smiled at her cousin as she steadied Bella, "It is good to see you too."

Bella huffed, a small blush on her cheeks, "I wish I could say the same..." She paused looking at Kagome from head to toe, "...you seem...happier."

Kagome nodded, "I am...I am much better than last time you saw me" The last time she had seen Bella, she had been sadder. She missed her friends in Feudal Era...she wasn't going to see them again. She had a reason to be sad, but she was happier, she was starting to get her own life back and be happy for just living.

Bella looked relieved, "I am glad." She paused, " I didn't know you would be able to make it here though. I thought you had finals."

"I did...I begged my teachers to let me take them early." Kagome blushed a little, " They let me take them early. I passed all my classes...that and I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." SHe leaned over and gave bella a hug.

"Your to be husband must be something to be able to convince you to get married." There was laughter in the room, as Kagome continued to tease her cousin, "...so how many times did he have to propose before you said yes?"

Bella blushed bright red causing more laughter to fill the room.

"Shut up!" This made Kagome laugh, she was on the right track.

"Alright! Alright!" Kagome held up her hands in surrender.

Kagome smiled, and turned to Alice, "I'll let you finish up here." She turned to Bella, "I'll see you later."

Bella nodded, her nervous coming back at the reminder she was getting married today but gave her a smile all the same, "Thank You for coming."

Giving the woman in the room a last smile, Kagome turned to her Aunt, "I'll go find a seat, I'll see you later too."

Renee gave Kagome a hug, before she went back to talking to her daughter.

Kagome made her way downstairs and outside where the other guests were going to sit. She wanted to come down and give Bella some time with Renee. Bella needed some time with her mother.

"They sure did go all out." Kagome muttered, as she looked to look at the decore. It really was breathtaking, she would give them that.

"Alice is never been one to do something halfway." Kagome jumped at the voice and turned around, her hair flying as because she moved so fast.

Her blue eyes connected to butterscotch gold, taking her breath away.

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all like this. I have been wanting to do this pairing for a long time. I will also be updating the list below tonight:**_

_**Forever Loved: Broken Family**_

_**Where Do I Go From Here **_

_**Adoption Of A Neko**_

_**Sell Your Soul**_

_**May post a couple new things, and update a couple things as requested from some people for their birthdays. I am going to be updating Forever loved, twice tonight...hopefully! So keep an eye out!**_

_**Read and review! Tell me what you think of this. **_


End file.
